A Dying Rose
by DocAzure
Summary: Rejected, confused, without anyone to turn to. How would you cope? Amy Rose, now older, a bit more mature, is planning to ask her favorite hedgehog out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in Green Hill Zone, the sun was a lovely shade of orange, piercing the sky, like a blade, onto the face of a familiar blue hedgehog. He puts his hand up to cover his eyes from the glare. "Man, it sure is hot today, perfect for a run!" the hedgehog adjusted his shoes and shot off, the scenery blurring at his speed.

"SOOOOONIIIC!"

The hedgehog's ears twitch at the shout, he recognized the voice, Amy Rose, the pink one that always clambered for his affection. He stopped and glanced behind him, and there she was, running up to him.

"Uh, hi Amy..." the hedgehog scratched his ear.

"Hey Sonic! Now, I know it's been a few years since I've asked this...but we're older now, much more mature...ah, screw it. I'm just going to cut to the chase." the pink hedgehog looked down and swung her foot. "Do you want to go out on a date or something?"

"Amy...I don't know how to say this in any easy way...but me and Blaze have been going steady for the past few months...she's my Girlfriend, Amy." the blue hedgehog grabbed her by the shoulders "But I don't want this to affect our friendship, you're like a sister to me, I love you, but not in that way..."

The pink one's eyes began to tear up, she blinked hard to cover her tears. "Fuck you, Sonic the Hedgehog, fuck you! I always knew you always had feelings for that slutty feline!" she turned and took off running.

The blue hedgehog looked down at his shoes and began to walk in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy awoke from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her spines were all over the place, sticking out here and there. Her tuft at the front drooping.

Her eyes were red, bloodshot from all the crying. She looked down at her hands, her trembling hands. She felt so weak, like she'd just been hit by a truck.

Glancing down at her dresser, she caught sight of her photo of Sonic. Grabbing it, she let out a scream and threw it across the room, the frame smashing against the wall.

She decided that she needed a shower, they always seemed to help calm her down. Grabbing a towel, she walked into the bathroom. She pulled the switch on the shower and it shot into life.

Reaching round the back of her dress, she unzipped it, pulling it off herself. She removed her hair band and bangles, leaving them on the sink.

Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror. What did Blaze have that she didn't? She unhooked her bra, revealing her breasts. They were an OK size, average for a girl of 18.

She slipped off her panties and stepped into the shower, letting the water drench her. Blinking through the steam, she could see a razor, sitting in a crevice on the wall. She picked it up and examined it.

Suddenly, a cold blast of water hits her and she drops the razor, breaking it. The blade was separated from the rest of the plastic. A thought came to her, "Maybe the...pain...maybe it'll help..." she shook her head, how could she even consider cutting herself like that. She doesn't have problems...does she?

Picking up the blade, she placed it back in the crevice. Deciding she was finished washing, she turned the shower off. Reaching for the towel, she stepped out of the tub.

The thought entered her mind again, maybe it would make her feel...better. She picked up the razor again, placing it against her thigh. A million thoughts were going through her head. Her times with Sonic...that bastard. Closing her eyes tight, she slides the blade against herself, creating a large gash. She began to bleed profusely, the blood running down her leg. The room began to spin around her. Slipping on a wet tile, she went down hard, smashing her head off the bathtub.


	3. Chapter 3

"...she was in quite a critical condition when she got here, suffering from a fractured skull. We also found a large cut on her thigh, which we suspect to be from a razor that was found beside her"

The blue hedgehog sat and put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault, why was I so fucking insensitive, I should have have told her earlier, why didn't I tell her earlier..."

Hearing his voice, Amy flicked her eyes open. It took a while for her to adjust to the light, but she could see him, the shade of blue that she would recognise anywhere.

"S...sonic...?" she mumbled, her mouth heavy.

"Amy...Amy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...why didn't I say..." Sonic's eyes began to well up

Suddenly, another figure entered Amy's vision, a purple hue...it was her.

"Amy, we're glad to see you're OK, we were worried..." Blaze took her hand.

Amy couldn't believe it, she was trying to act like it wasn't her fault, if she had just stayed away from Sonic, this would've never happened.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Amy let out a scream "GET AWAY, GET AWAY!"

Sonic jumped up, pulling Blaze away.

"I SAID LEAVE!" her eyes were pouring with tears, her whole body twitching.

Sonic, suddenly becoming extremely angry, grabs a vase of flowers sitting at Amy's bedside, tossing it at a wall.

"I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT AMY, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I NEVER WANTED A RELATIONSHIP?" the hedgehog stormed to the exit. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS ACTED LIKE THIS, I DON'T WANT THIS AMY, I DON'T!"

"SONIC, STOP THIS" the cat grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the ward.

Amy, still trembling, began to sob. Hours passed, visitors came and went. Leaving gifts, material things. Nothing she needed. What she needed was Sonic, the one and only person she had loved. But he was gone now, dead to her. With that slut of a cat. 'I bet they're fucking right now, while I lie here, in a hospital.' The thought of Sonic...and Blaze, making love, made her sick to the stomach. She begins to cry again. Imagining Blaze crying his name...why not her...why not her...


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was sitting at the window, looking out on the city below, a city that he'd saved countless times.

"Sonic...I'm not sure how we can get through this, Amy...she's got problems, it's clear to see..." Blaze put her arm around him. "I can see what this is doing to you, what happened in the hospital...I've never seen you like that before..."

The hedgehog looked into the shimmering gold of her eyes, this was her, he knew it. The one he's been looking for...but something didn't feel right.

"Look, maybe we should give our relationship a little break, just till this tides over, y'know?"

"What? So you can go back to that kid Silver?" The hedgehog stood up and glared at her.

"Sonic, why would you even think that!" the cat jumped up defensively, her flames sparking up.

"YOU WERE IN WITH HIM BEFORE YOU MET ME" the hedgehog clenched his fists.

"SONIC, SILVER IS GAY" the cat's flames grew larger.

"THAT WAS A SHITTY FUCKING EXCUSE BLAZE, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Sonic...I don't want fight with you...can't you just see what this is doing to us...?"

Blaze, in an attempt to comfort Sonic, grabs his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING!" quickly, Sonic throws a punch that catches her in the gut.

"URK" she falls onto the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

"What...what is this doing to me...I...I'm..." the hedgehog, realizing what he has done, rushes to Blaze's aid.

"Blaze...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Sonic attempts to hug her.

"Why would you...GET AWAY FROM ME.." Blaze jumps up, tears pouring down her face. "GOODBYE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG".

Pushing past him, she rushes out of the apartment, covering her face.

Sonic, unsure of what to do, falls to the floor, tears flowing.

"I'm...I'm a monster...worse than anything I've ever had to stop...what sort of man hits their lover..."

He lies there, curled up in the fetal position for hours, eventually falling into a restless sleep. Dreams, dreams of how he met Blaze. How they started as enemies, became friends, and eventually lovers. The plans he had, marriage...kids...all gone. He had to get to her, he couldn't let all this end. Pulled from his dream by the morning sun glinting through the blinds into his eyes, he stands up.

"I need to find her...I need to right my wrongs."

Picking up the phone at his bedside, he dials a number.

"H...hello?"

"Hello, who is this?" a small voice squeaked through the phone

"Cream? Is that you? It's me, Sonic." the hedgehog recognised the polite tone

"Oh...Mr. Sonic..." the young rabbit suddenly becomes defensive at the mention of his name

"Uh...Cream, is Blaze there?"

"I don't think she wants to talk to you Mr. Sonic..."

"Cream...please understand" Sonic wipes his brow and laughs awkwardly. "It's a game, we're playing hide and go seek."

"Mr Sonic...I'm ten years old now, you know that..."

The hedgehog lets out a sigh.

"Cream, please, I just need to explain myself"

"Listen here Sonic, if you want to explain yourself, come down here!" The rabbit suddenly drops the polite tone, becoming quite confrontational

"Cream, please I-"

BMMMM, hung up.

"Looks like I need to make my way to Vanilla's...haven't been there since that time..." the hedgehog shakes his head

"No time for that..."

Glancing in the mirror, he adjusts his spines, before grabbing the keys to the front door and leaving. Making his way into the street below, he adjusts his shoes and shoots off.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy awoke to the sound of a loud clatter. Panicking at the noise, she shot up, looking around.

"S..sorry Amy, I didn't mean to wake you."

It was Tails. He had tripped over one of the chairs and was lying on the floor, dazed.

"Tails? What are you doing here...?" the hedgehog wasn't sure what he could want

"Talking now, are we?" the fox got up. "Last time I visited, you just stayed quiet...".

"That still doesn't answer my question, Tails." Amy shot him a glare.

The fox stumbled back.

"Uh...to see how you're doing, you are my friend after all..." the fox looked at his feet. "I don't want what's going on with Sonic to affect our friendship, Amy."

Amy realised how confrontational she was being, and backed down.

"Tails...I'm sorry, come closer..."

The fox wandered up to the end of the bed.

"I said closer, Tails, I'm not going to hurt you!"

The fox rolled his eyes and sat at her bedside.

"So...how's the skull?" Tails was acting strange, he's wasn't normally this...subdued.

"Tails...are you feeling OK?"

The fox looked at her, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"It's Sonic...he's changed. I ran into him today and he just...boosted past me"

"It's that fucking bitch Blaze...changing him..." Amy's eye began to twitch

"Amy... I don't think bla-" the fox stopped himself, realising his life might be over if he disagreed.

"What's that Tails?"

"N-n-nothing Amy." The fox looked at his watch "Is that the time? I think I left the Tornado running..." the fox gave Amy a quick hug and darted out the ward.

"SEE YOU LATER, AMY!"

"Yeah...bye Tails..."

She thought to herself, "Wow...Tails is getting...bigger..."

She shook the thought out of her head.

She was alone...again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic looks up at the house. This was it. He takes a deep breath, stepping up to the door.

'BANG BANG'

"Hello? Anyone there?"

The door opens slightly.

"Oh...it's you."

It was Cream.

"So...uh...Cream, can I speak to Blaze...?" the hedgehog swung his foot

"I think you better come in and sit down..."

Cream opens the door fully, leading Sonic inside.

"Just sit down, she went out for some air...I'll go get her for you..."

She slips on her shoes and runs outside, shutting the door behind her.

Sonic sits back and lets out a sigh.

"Man, this sofa sure is comfortable..."

Suddenly, a figure appears at the doorway.

"Why thank you Sonic, I picked the fabric myself..."

It was Vanilla, Cream's mother.

"V-V-Vanilla..." Sonic suddenly began to sweat "I haven't seen you in a while..."

"Oh yes, that's right." Vanilla's mouth formed into a grin "Tails' birthday..."

Tails' birthday...that night...he'd been drinking quite a bit...

"Y...yeah, then..." Sonic stands up "M-maybe I should leave..."

"Sonic, don't be like that" Vanilla pushes him down "Let me make you some...tea..."

Vanilla walks over to the door, pulling the lock down.

Strolling over to Sonic, she unties the back of her dress, letting it fall to her feet.

Her body, the curves. They were getting too much for Sonic to handle. He looked down at his crotch. It was coming into operation.

"Oh shit..." Sonic mumbled.

"Excited are we?" Vanilla unclips the back of her bra,pulliing it off as her breasts fall into place.

Kneeling down, she grabs his penis, stroking it slowly.

"Come on Sonic" Vanilla leans forward and whispers into his ear "show me why they call you Big Blue..."

She begins to stroke at a faster pace, looking right into his eyes...with hers...those hazel eyes...with that smile...

Sonic groans in pleasure.

"There we go, that's much more like it"

Vanilla opens her mouth, placing it around the head of his cock.

"Oh man..." Sonic let out a moan

She begins to move her mouth up and down his penis, getting faster and faster.

"...Vanilla...this feels...so wrong..."

Taking her mouth off his dick, she groans.

"Now, I think it's time you got a little treat..."

She begins to lick the tip of his dick with her tongue, eventually bringing her mouth around the head, and gradually making her way down to the base.

"Oh...Vanilla..." Sonic clutched the sofa "I think I'm gonna..."

She begins to pick up the pace, moving up and down, from base to tip.

"Arghhh..." Sonic let out a cry, shooting his load into her mouth.

Vanilla pulls her head back and swallows hard.

"...and that's why I called my daughter Cream..."

Vanilla looks down at Sonic with sly eyes.

"I'm not done yet, blue boy..."

She then stands up, pulling off her panties to reveal her pink pussy.

Pulling Sonic up, she leads him to her bed, pushing him down onto it.

Leaning forward, she kisses him deeply and whispers

"Time for the ride of your life..."

Climbing atop his body, she lowers herself onto his still erect cock.

"Oh...Sonic...that feels so...great"

He begins to move his hips, starting to fuck her.

"Vanilla...you're so..." Sonic began to moan

He picks up his pace and she groans in pleasure.

"Sonic...don't stop...don't stop."

She looks into his eyes again...the shade of hazel getting him...

"Oh...fuck...Sonic...faster...come on...fastest thing alive...prove it..."

He begins to fuck her faster, harder...

"Sonic...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Vanilla lets out a cry as her juices coat his dick.

"Oh...Vanilla...it's time...!"

Sonic groans in pleasure as he shoots his load inside her.

Vanilla gasps, stands up and slides off his penis.

"Thanks for the fun, big blue..."

She pecks him on the cheek, leaving him passed out on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sonic...?"

Sonic is rused from his slumber by her voice, that sweet tone. It was Blaze.

"B-Blaze!" the hedgehog shoots up, pulling her in for a hug.

He suddenly remembers what had happened previously, what he and Vanilla had done.

"Vanilla told me that you had fallen asleep on the sofa, so she carried you through here" The cat turned her head, looking him up and down. "she must be pretty strong...you're quite heavy..."

The hedgehog scratches his ear, "That must be all that carrying Cream around giving her good upper arm strength..."

"Now...Sonic...my big hero trying to find me..."

She nuzzles up to him

"B...but Blaze...what I did..."

She places a hand over his mouth

"Shhhh...you were stressed, I get it..."

Pulling him in, she kisses deep, slipping her tongue in. Sonic, shocked by her sudden sexual act, begins to feel strange.

She pulls away from the kiss.

"Uh...Blaze...it's..."

"Excited are we?" the feline moved down to his crotch "Well, let's see what we can do about that..."

She pulls off the shirt she is wearing, revealing her bra.

"Blaze...what if someone..."

"Vanilla and Cream aren't here...and they won't be back for a few hours..."

The cat then unclips her bra, letting it fall off onto the bed. She then grabs his now visible cock, placing it against her breasts.

"It's been a while since I've done this to you, hasn't it Sonic?"

"Yeah...last time...was before we were dating..." he replies in a groan.

Starting slowly, she begins to grind his dick in between her breasts, gradually increasing her speed.

"Enjoying that Sonic?" the cat purred in a low voice.

Blaze then stopped and stood up, leading Sonic out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"I'm feeling hungry..." the cat opened the fridge, removing a can of cream from one of the shelves. She makes her way over to Sonic, gets on her knees and sprays some cream from the can onto the head of his cock.

"That looks...tasty..." licking her lips, Blaze places her mouth over his cock, eventually reaching the base. She continues to increase the rate and speed of her mouth.

"Oh...Blaze...I'm gonna..."

The cat pulls back, removing her mouth from his dick.

"Sonic..." the cat purred.

Sonic remembered that one thing Blaze loved being asked,

"Does the little kitty want some milk?" the hedgehog smirked

A sly smile spread across her face.

"Meow"

Sonic lets out a groan of pleasure, blowing his load over her face. She purrs softly, licking it off.

"Now..." Blaze stood up, "We need to clean up this place before..."

A yellow figuire suddenly barges through the door.

"SOOOOONIC!" 


	8. Chapter 8

"So Miss Rose, we expect to have you out of here within the next hour."

"That's great I guess..." Amy replied to the nurse, faking a smile.

Standing up, she walks towards the window, looking out onto the city.

"We need you to arrange for something to take you home, you're still a little too weak to walk back." the nurse picks up the phone sitting on the desk, handing it to the hedgehog.

The nurse leaves the room, leaving Amy alone.

She sat down, thinking to herself. "Who could I phone...who wouldn't mind caring for me..." her thoughts turned to Sonic, causing her to shake her head.

"If he doesn't care for me, then nobody does!" Amy cried out, falling to her knees.

She throws the phone at the wall, causing it to smash on impact. She quickly grabs her boots and pulls them on, darting out of the ward.

"I need to find him...bring us together again...together..."

The hedgehog broke into a run, pushing past nurses and doctors, making her way out into the cold, dark, city below.

Looking from side to side, she hails a cab.

"GET ME TO 17 EMERALD STREET"

"W-w-will do Miss!" the red fox at the wheel presses his foot down onto the accelerator, setting off towards the location. The location of Vanilla's home.

Dipping in and out of traffic, the car suddenly pulls down a back street, eventually turning into a country road.

Amy was sitting in the back, pulling at a piece of metal on the door. She eventually pulls the piece off. It was sharp, cold. Just like how she felt when Sonic left her...

The cabbie suddenly pulled the break on the car, coming to a stop.

"There we are Miss, that'll be 50 rings."

"Uh...I don't have that kind of money..."

The driver glanced in the rear view mirror. "Well then I can't let you go Miss..." he looked down at Amy's leg. "Although we could work 'something' out..."

Her eyes widened.

"Well...if it'll pay for my cab..."

The driver smiled, climbing into the back seat.

Amy, acting quickly just to get this over with, put his penis in her mouth. She began to suck, attempting to get it done quickly.

"Oh...yeah...that feels..." the driver groaned, sitting back.

Amy removed herself from his dick to get some air.

"Nuh-uh" the driver shook his head "Get back down there..." he grabs her hair, pulling her back on.

Amy, panicking, reaches for the hunk of metal she picked up. Acting quickly, she slices at his penis, taking it clean off.

"ARRGH, OH GOD MY..."

She places her hand over his mouth to silence his screams. She then takes the blade, bringing it against his throat. Pulling hard, she slashes his neck open, creating a large wound.

Amy, realising what she has just done, jumps out of the taxi, wiping the blood off her hands and onto her skirt.

She looked at herself in the mirror of the taxi, covered in blood and semen.

"He did this..."

She glances up at the house.

"Sonic..." 


	9. Chapter 9

"SOOONIC" Tails ran into the kitchen, holding his mouth. "IT'S AMY, SHE'S-" the fox glanced at Blaze, seeing her covered in Sonic's juices. Upon seeing this sight, Tails' eyes roll back and he faints.

"Aw Shit..." Sonic walked over to Tails, "Blaze, get your clothes on, I need to check outside"

The hedgehog made his way down the corridor and to the front door. It was wide open. "Strange" he thought, "Tails usually closes doors behind him...". Suddenly, a figure steps out from the shadows.

"Sonic."

He jumps round, ready to strike the intruder, until he notices who it is. Stepping into the light, covered head to toe in blood and holding a large piece of metal, was Amy.

"A-amy, what happened to you, you look-"

"Awful, I know." the pink hedgehog interrupted him.

"But what-"

"I killed a taxi driver" Amy stepped to the side, allowing Sonic to see the car, it's blood soaked windows. "He got rough so I sliced his dick off."

His eyes widened in shock.

"A-a-amy, wh-why would you do that...what's wrong with your head..."

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS, SONIC?!" Amy suddenly grabbed him, lifting him up by the neck with her surpising strength. "WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU AREN'T IN IT ANY MORE".

She raises the sharp metal piece to his neck.

"BUT LET'S CHANGE THAT, SHALL WE?" she places it against his neck.

"AMY, STOP THIS!" a blast of flame hits her hand, knocking the metal out of it.

Panicking, the hedgehog drops Sonic, and runs into the house. Now lying on the floor, gasping for air, Sonic begins to cry. Blaze, running from the side of the house, pulls him up, hugging him tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you there..." the cat smiles, kissing him on the head "Now, we need to get to a phone, call the police."

"Wait...Blaze...is Tails still in the house?"

The cat's eyes widen.

"Shit!"

Tails was lying face down on the sofa, slowly coming to.

"Oh...my head...what did I just see...was it a nightmare?"

Lifting himself up, he sits on the sofa. Suddenly, a loud crash is heard, and a figure barrels into the room, slamming the door behind them.

"S-sonic?" the fox stands up, walking towards where the noise had come from.

Rising from the floor was Amy, glaring up at Tails.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Amy stood up, grabbing Tails. "What's that Sonic? You want me...oh my." pushing him down on to the sofa, she grabs his crotch.

"AMY, LET ME GO, PLEASE" the fox pleaded.

"You want me to do what?" Amy gasped, then giggled. "OK then."

Pulling down her dress and her panties, she forces Tails' dick inside her.

"AMY, I DON'T WANT THIS" Tails began to cry, tears running down his face.

"Oh...Sonic...that feels so..." Amy pushed down hard on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

Tails begins to struggle, attempting to get himself away from her. Noticing him struggling, Amy punches him hard in the face, breaking his nose. Blood begins to run down his face, mixing with his tears.

"Sonic, you aren't planning to go anywhere, are you?" Amy giggled as she continued to rape him.

Tails, now barely conscious, begins to yell at the top of his voice.

"SONIC! BLAZE! ANYONE! HELP ME PL-" his voice being cut off by Amy, who shoves her hand over his mouth.

Placing her other free hand around his neck, she began to choke him.

"YOU LIKE IT ROUGH, DON'T YOU SONIC?!" Amy began to pick up her pace, tightening the grip around his neck. She pulls her hand off his mouth and punches him in the face again.

Tails falls from consciousness.

Amy, looking down at the now half dead Tails, picks up a knife sitting on the coffee table, bringing it to his fur, she begins to take small clumps of hair off his chest.

"Oh Sonic...you're much more furry than I remember..."


	10. Chapter 10

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH"

A tray suddenly meets with Amy's head, knocking her off Tails and onto the hard floor. It was Vanilla.

"TAILS!" dropping the tray at her feet, she rushes over to him. "SPEAK TO ME!"

Tearing off a piece of her clothing, she wraps it around the wound on his head. While doing this, she fails to notice Amy, who has now got up from the ground. Brandishing the knife, she begins to sneak up behind her.

"MUM, LOOK OUT!" springing into the room and jumping onto Amy's back was Cream. Beginning to hit Amy on the head, she cries out "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE".

Knocking Cream off of her back, Amy turns to face the small rabbit.

"Oh...Creamy...you always look so cute...I wonder if you'd look good as a stuffed animal..."

Raising the knife above her head, Amy brought it down hard, right onto Cream's foot. The rabbit let out a cry of pain, filling the room.

Vanilla, hearing this, flies into a rage, tackling Amy to the ground.

"NOBODY HARMS MY CREAM, NOBODY HARMS HER."

Grabbing the knife out of the hedgehogs hand, she begins to stab...and stab...and stab. Amy begins to laugh at this, each time the knife plunged into her skin, she laughed harder. Blood began to pour onto the carpet, splatter over the walls, cover Vanilla, who drops the knife in shock, stumbling back.

Amy, now lying on the floor with multiple knife wounds, bleeding to death, let's out a moan.

"I...only...wanted...him..." she pointed towards the door.

Sonic was standing there, looking on at the scene, with a face of complete horror.

She laughs one final time before looking him in the eyes.

"You...you did this...you did it all!"

She takes her last breath, lying on the carpet, blood covering her once perfect dress. The death of a rose.

Falling to his knees, Sonic begins to weep. Weeping for the loss of a friend, a loss that HE caused, a loss that HE could have stopped.

Crawling over to her corpse, he holds her limp body against his.

"AMY!" 


End file.
